


Филармония в огне

by Torquatasso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Art, Classical Music, Drabble, Drama, Humor, M/M, Music, Non-Magical, POV, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torquatasso/pseuds/Torquatasso
Summary: Снейпа в оркестре называют Мистер разбитое сердце.





	1. Филармония в огне

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на вызов с целью преодоления личного сквика "Снейп-музыкант".

Больше всего на свете я люблю репетиции. Не потому что я крутой музыкант или мне за них много платят. Но потому, что Снейп сидит в двух рядах от меня, за ударными и вторыми скрипками. Это самое близкое расстояние, на которое он меня подпускает. Нет, перед началом концерта можно зажать его в фойе или вон в том темном алькове сразу за занавесом. Но тогда он обязательно выставит перед собой скрипку, а на меня посмотрит, как на восьмую с точкой. 

На репетициях он слишком занят другим: канифолью, смычком, музыкальной фразой - чтобы обращать внимание на Поттера. На меня то есть. У него треугольная голова. Этот замечательный треугольник я оценил в первый же день, как поступил в филармонию. Я и играю на треугольнике. Отучился на ударных, но начинающим большую партию не дадут. В общем, я вступаю обычно раза три-четыре, а остальное время пялюсь на Снейпа через ряд смычков, обнаженных женских спин и мужских фраков.

\- Уизли, еще одно неверное вступление, я отберу твой тромбон и затолкаю...

Хохот. Все скалятся в виолончели, арфы и духовые, только Снейпу нет дела до тробмонов и мест, куда их заталкивают.  
Обычно Снейп начинает с первого такта. Он исполняет все чисто. Даже в "Девятой" Бетховена, когда другие срезаются в партиях хора, игра Снейпа остается безукоризненной и строгой. Доминанта для него священна. Ниже на полтона - такое не позволяется. Субито пиано он сделает так, что вы забудете ваше имя. Я забываю.

Снейпа в оркестре называют Мистер разбитое сердце. Вроде лет двадцать назад его бросила скрипачка из Мюнхенского камерного. Сириус в курилке сказал мне, что это чушь. Что Снейп не может быть Мистером разбитое сердце, потому что сердцем надо обладать, чтобы разбить. А у Снейпа его и в помине нет - Сириус видел на рентгене! 

У Снейпа белые бескровные руки, наверняка холодные даже летом. Он носит фрак, как носят ордена кавалеры Ордена Британской империи.

Он знает, что я влюблен в него. И ничего. Жирная пауза, которую ставит оглохший на оба уха старик Бетховен. 

\- Поттер, у тебя всего три такта на странице! И те ты проспал. Не отвечаю за Бетховена, но я сейчас отберу твой треугольник и...

У Снейпа дергается уголок губ. Соблазнительно.

\- Не переживай, мой мальчик, - раздается справа от меня. Альбус ободряюще стучит по моему плечу смычком. - Когда мы с Геллертом выступали в Штатах в 55-ом, это была сущая катастрофа! 

\- Альбус, - шепчу я, пока Снейп не услышал, о чем мы тут болтаем. - В отличие от Гриндевальда, Северус никогда...он никогда...

\- Поттер, - орет Кингсли. Я вскакиваю на ноги, треугольник издает положенный "дзинь".

По ночам мне снится филармония в огне. Горящие ряды кресел, оплавленные пюпитры, раскаленная медь валторн. Мы со Снейпом взбираемся на рояль - он остался единственным свободным от огня кусочком пространства. У Снейпа подгорел рукав фрака, а мои брюки в подпалинах. Я прижимаюсь к Снейпу, под моей ладонью бьется не обнаруженное на рентгене сердце. Занавес падает на нас.  
Занавес.

На репетициях нет запаха гари, и пожарные датчики не срабатывали пока ни разу. Но филармония все-таки в огне. Я наблюдаю за треугольником снейповой головы пристальнее, чем за треугольником в своих руках. У Снейпа есть клуб фанаток и группа в интернете. Они таскают ему цветы, записочки и игрушечных оленей. Считают, что он неравнодушен к этим зверям. Перед моими глазами все вспыхивает, когда девчонки окружают его запахом духов, цветастыми платьями, улыбками. "Пожар! - хочется заорать мне. - А ну-ка пошли все вон. Филармония в огне!" Чертовы фанатки. 

Я тоже хочу подарить Снейпу оленя, большого, чтобы не влез в такси. Я хочу, чтобы нас не разделяла скрипка в следующий раз, когда я прижмусь к нему в метро или в гардеробе. Я хочу, чтобы он позволил любить себя. Даже если у него не диагностировано сердце. Хочу хранить наши партитуры в одной тумбочке, путать рубашки и надевать не тот фрак. 

Хор исполняет "Оду к радости". Я ударяю в треугольник. Руки Снейпа взлетают и падают, скрипка прикасается к подбородку.


	2. Песенка Синатры

Думаю, люди - самые неритмичные существа на свете, потому что даже пчела танцует в полете, а человек, так, вечно спотыкается.

\- Ой, извините, - запнулся о коврик в проходе, повис на стюардессе. Мой треугольник ехал ручной кладью, а бас-барабан сдали в багаж. Двигатели самолета гудели: жжж-ж, ж-жж! Кто разберет, где тут сильная доля. Стюардесса накрасилась крепкой помадой, той, что оставляет следы на рубашках. Я расстегнул пуговицу и опустил воротник пониже, но все равно же было видно - вот оно, рябиновое пятнышко, будто укус вампира. 

\- Ведите себя прилично. Вы в самолете, Поттер, - голос низкий, простуженный лондонским туманом.

О боже. Нет, это я не к тому что устыдился помады на воротнике или своей неуклюжести. Только я уже неделю не подходил к Северусу на расстояние смычка - и вдруг... мы оказались так близко, что между нами не положишь и партитуры Чайковского. Все-таки самолет обладает одним огромным преимуществом перед филармонией или метро. Из самолета не сбежишь. Есть я, Северус и пустое кресло справа от нас. 

\- Вы квинтэссенция дисгармонии, - произнес Снейп. Посадку только объявили, а он уже застегнулся на все замки - я видел такое однажды в шоу Дэвида Копперфильда! - Уступите место Драко.

У нас в оркестре много глупых традиций! Глупейших, если быть точным. Первый пункт в списке - рассаживаться в самолете как на концерте: скрипки летят в первом ряду, рояль - над закрылками, а ударные и "мистер Поттер" плетутся в хвосте состава. Случись что, хвост отвалится и мы с Северусом упадем на разные необитаемые острова. Этого я допустить не могу. 

Но место возле Снейпа дорого стоит, особенно если задолжал Малфою. В качестве платы он забрал автограф Синатры, реликвию отца. Синатра расписался на своей фотографии широко и жирно, как бы обвел собственную улыбку. Карточка, сколько себя помню, стояла на самом видном месте в доме родителей и улыбалась гостям. А Малфою она вовсе не нужна была, его занимали лишь вопросы унижения. "Распустил сопли, Поттер", - сказал он, принимая фотографию. - Я, между прочим, тебе скидку сделал... на место возле костлявой задницы Снейпа".

\- Малфой попросил поменяться. Его спереди укачивает, поэтому компанию в сегодняшнем полете вам составлю я!

Мистер Поттер, ваша новая знаменитость, блабла. Прозвучало, как в рекламе.

Когда взлетали, Снейп вцепился в подлокотники. Видимо, боялся высоты. Ну я его руку своей накрыл, чтобы нестрашно было. А он сидел, бледнее си-бемоля, и даже ладонь не убирал. Но как только высоту набрали, руку отдернул, отодвинулся к иллюминатору. Профиль у Сева римский, нос вырезан раз-и-раз-и-внииииз резкая линия. Не то чтобы меня когда-то бросало в жар от художественности линий. Сейчас бросило. Открыл откидной столик даже. Эти столики в самолетах нужны именно для подобных случаев. Вот летят два человека, один в другого влюблен, смотрит на его профиль, и жар тут, и...чтобы другим пассажирам завидно не было, надо опускать столик.

Летели мы в Вену. Я перед полетом узнал про единорога в саду Мирабель, думал, прогуляться бы там со Снейпом, загадать у копытца единорога желание... 

За окном возвышались шапки облаков, а за ними - горы. В стекле отражался я, воротник расстегнут, волосы всклокочены. Отражался Снейп - хвост под резиночкой, длинные ресницы, уголки губ опущены. Я говорил без умолку, а он разбирал партитуру, помечал в ней карандашом, и не сказал мне ни слова за весь полет. 

Но наши отражения соприкасались. Большего мне было и не надо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно читать под эту песенку Синатры  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9uGwaREp_0&feature=youtu.be


	3. Самая преданная фанатка

Самая преданная из фанаток Снейпа - Луна Лавгуд. У нее волосы, улыбка и грудь - все как надо, даже чересчур для девчонки. Носит разноцветные гетры, комбинезон на клепках и флаг Британии на молнии вместо сумки. 

Снейпу она нравится. Нет-нет, действительно нравится. Он подписывает ей программки и, пока говорит с ней, поднимает бровь слегка иронично, будто неосознанно. И держит ее за руку дольше, чем необходимо. И принимает от нее в подарок оленя по имени Мозгошмыг! Олень прошел через многие испытания, судя по его виду. Но Снейп ничего не имеет против рогов, пришитых толстыми розовыми нитками.

\- Мистер Снейп, ваше сегодняшнее исполнение было безупречно. В седьмом такте... - тараторит Лавгуд голосом святой пастушки и поправляет светлые, как сахар, волосы. Даже я не знаю, что там у Снейпа в седьмом такте, а мозгошмыги Лавгуд знают. 

Стою и протираю треугольник. Он блестит, как звезды на парадном костюме Дамблдора. Мои глаза, наверняка, тоже предательски блестят. Моргаю, приглушая блески. Не хватало еще, чтобы Снейп предложил мне платок и успокоительное.

\- Сегодня вечером не лучшее время, мне нужно разобрать Скрябина. Но завтра я свободен после восьми. 

Я поворачиваюсь, как был - с треугольником, тряпочкой и чехлом - в их сторону. Я ниже Снейпа на голову, костюм мне тесен, руки потеют. Наши со Снейпом взгляды встречаются. Я говорю ему: завтра в восемь, Сев? В нашем с тобой кафе, как обычно? Прогуляемся по набережной? Я живу тут, неподалеку. Зайдешь пропустить стаканчик?

Говорю ему все это мысленно. А вслух:  
\- Извините.

В зале почти никого, оркестр разбежался по гримеркам, коридорам и такси. Я протискиваюсь мимо Снейпа и Лавгуд, задевая ее треугольником. От волос фанатки сильно пахнет ванилью.

Обычно Снейп готовится к концерту в гримерке вместе с Малфоем и другими скрипками. Я с ударниками сижу в соседней. В стене - застекленное окошечко, через которое видно портфель Снейпа на тумбочке под зеркалом, его старую пару перчаток, серый вязаный шарф. Я жду, когда он вернется, слушая затихающие голоса своих коллег, топот где-то вдалеке, гудки машин на улице. 

Дело в том, что...перед началом концерта я подсунул Снейпу подарок, замотал в его длинный шарф. Я хотел купить ему оленя, такого же, как у девчонок, только лучше! Но почему-то купил шоколадного лося с мармеладными глазами, в золотой фольге с надписью Harry's. 

Дверь в его гримерку открывается с глухим щелчком. Мне немного стыдно подглядывать за ним из темного окошка, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. У зеркала Северус останавливается и бережно опускает ужасного оленя с розовыми нитками на тумбочку. Убирает скрипку, берется за перчатки и шарф. Лось вываливается на пол с той же грацией, какую обычно демонстрирую я.

Мое сердце выпрыгивает из груди, когда Северус поднимает лося и поворачивается к окошку.

\- Эм, - говорю я. Имея в виду упс!  
\- Зайдите на минуточку, мистер Поттер, - говорит мне Снейп по ту сторону окна. 

Я почти падаю с табуретки и влетаю в соседнюю гримерку.

\- Может, хватит уже вашей мелодрамы? - спрашивает Снейп, протягивая мне лося. - Вы ставите меня в крайне некомфортное положение. Неужели неясно, что я не желаю...что я не хочу...иметь с вами ничего общего?

Я принимаю лося. Его золотая фольга помялась. И мармеладные глаза, наверное, больше не сияют. Я смотрю на надпись Harry's и буквы танцуют передо мной вверх-вниз. Я говорю Севу: но что я могу поделать? 

Но это мысленно, а вслух:  
\- Угу.  
\- Поттер, - требовательно повторяет он, заставляя поднять глаза. Я пялюсь на родинку на его левой щеке и размышляю, как это я до сих пор жив и существую, просыпаюсь по утрам, хожу на репетиции. Как это я до сих пор...

\- Ну что вы от меня хотите? - восклицает он.

Я чувствую себя самой преданной фанаткой Снейпа. Тушь размазалась, платье помялось, рога оленя пришиты нитками. 

\- Я только... я люблю вас, - говорю я, не отрывая взгляда от родинки.

Снейп громко втягивает воздух, но не произносит ни слова в ответ. Лось в моей ладони светится золотом.


	4. Она

Я заболел, чтобы не ходить со Снейпом на репетиции. Было слишком обидно, что я для него - меньше пустого места. И за лося шоколадного обидно тоже. Температура поднялась и держалась неделю, поэтому я выписал себе больничный, купил банку малинового варенья и гору сникерсов для исцеления. Ну и журнал - на обложке был пловец в шортах, похожий на С.

Хоть я не мог смотреть на Снейпа, но и не видеть его было невыносимо. В общем, я пробирался в зал, брал складной стул, специально для журналистов из всяких "Таймс" и Би-би-си, и усаживался в третьем ряду от сцены. 

До пятницы Брамс сменялся Генделем, а он Бахом, и все шло как в гармоническом миноре - ну, без особых приключений. В пятницу я встретил Ее.

\- Молодой человек, - сказала мне Она. Голос звучал возмущенно. 

Варенье мне не помогало, и я кашлял, перекрывая звуки вторых скрипок. 

\- Извините, смутился я. И уточнил: - Я не специально.

Ей было около семидесяти. Волосы по плечи - абсолютно седые, лицо в морщинах, но глаза черные под темными ресницами, и тушь немного комочками. Красивые глаза, живые. А губы строгие. 

На Ней было платье, какие носят только в фильмах. Узкие черные перчатки, вытертые на кончиках пальцев. В руках Она держала лакированную сумочку и платок. 

\- Возьмите, - сказала Она в антракте и протянула мне барбарисовый леденец. - Сегодня играют плохо.

Я решил, что это, пожалуй, меня извиняет.

\- Первые скрипки спасают положение, - прохрипел я. Ее глаза заблестели:

\- Северус Снейп? 

Я вздохнул. 

\- Он самый.

\- Не кажется ли вам, что он чересчур...академичен? 

Я ответил: конечно же, нет. Да как вы...Только послушайте его музыкальную фразу... С какой легкостью!.. И руки... 

Она улыбнулась и предложила мне еще один леденец перед третьим звонком. 

\- Было приятно с вами побеседовать, - сказала Она в конце вечера. Я проводил Ее до гардероба и подал пальто.

\- Сколько раз мне нужно позвать тебя в гримерку, чтобы ты наконец послушалась? - произнесли сзади. Я захлебнулся воздухом и повернулся к Снейпу.

\- По крайней мере, еще один, - ответила Она. 

\- И что, позволь спросить, ты весь вечер обсуждала с Поттером, мама?

\- О, он удивительный молодой человек. Невероятно ценит твое мастерство!

\- Да ну? - прошипел Снейп и обжег меня взглядом. 

Бывали ли в моей жизни пятницы хуже? Возможно. Но именно в этот вечер я представил, что пол филармонии разверзся и поглотил меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, Э.П. - моя любимая тема)


	5. Золото Рейна

У меня много недостатков, но...есть одно неожиданное свойство. Меня считают "положительным" женщины, возраст которых не принято называть, как и Ту самую пьесу в театрах. Глупое суеверие, но даже в филармонии, где чего только не услышишь, приходится изворачиваться про "сюрприз от Шекспира и Верди". Но Верди здесь ни при чем. Я нравлюсь почтенным дамам, а мама Снейпа как раз такая. Из поколения, признающего ноты, нанесенные на лист от руки. Ни распечаток, ни тем более планшетов.

Эйлин пригласила меня на ужин и после него - на следующий. Пол филармонии не разверзся, Снейп не испепелил меня взглядом, все закончилось странно хорошо. 

Когда я собираюсь в гости к Снейпам, я надеваю белую рубашку и запонки, которые выпросил у Малфоя, брюки со стрелками, пиджак (рукава коротки), бабочку соседа по квартире. Волосы уложены пчелиным воском по совету Гермионы.

Мы устанавливаем расписание наших встреч: четверг и воскресенье. Я приношу Эйлин бергамотовый чай в пакетиках и пахнущие лондонским дождем лилии. Она поджимает губы, увидев пакетики, и улыбается цветам - для них в гостиной подготовлена ваза.

\- Опять Поттер? - спрашивает Северус, произнося мое имя без единой гласной, сплошным нагромождением букв. 

\- И снова я, - отвечаю, проходя мимо него, застывшего в дверях. - Добрый вечер, миссис Снейп.

\- О пожалуйста, просто Эйлин.

Я торжествую, а Снейп закатывает глаза.

В первое воскресенье я сижу в их саду, разглядывая сухие после зимы ветки яблонь, каменного гнома с отколотой шляпкой и пепельницу, в которой окурки прихвачены красной помадой. Мы говорим с С.

\- Сколько еще Вагнера на нас обрушится? - спрашиваю я.

\- Я не удивлен, что вы не можете оценить тонкого движения, символизма переходов...

Снейп, старый романтик, влюблен в Вагнера! Кто бы мог подумать?

\- "Золото Рейна" - сокровищница музыкальной культуры.

Вечером солнце заходит попрощаться с Лондоном в их сад. Полоски золота тянутся вдоль кирпичных стен, через столик на кресло - к рукам Снейпа. Его глаза блестят, как блестит (наверняка!) золото на дне волшебной реки. 

Воздух дрожит, мне кажется, я падаю, я тону, я знаю: это золото никогда не будет моим. Оно предназначено героям, девам с длинными волосами и дивным голосом. Но не мне.

Снейп говорит про русалок, а я слежу лишь за тем, как золото скрывают тени. Глаза Снейпа делаются темно-оливковыми, но не потухают...будь проклят Вагнер...скрытые под водой, на глубине, они горят. 

Я вздыхаю.

\- Что же в этом неясного? - возмущается Снейп. - Смотрите же, здесь, в басовом ключе...

Он размахивает партитурой, как шпагой, пока на нас опускается закат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пьеса, которую нельзя называть, - "Макбет" Шекспира.


End file.
